


The Hamiltons and the Burrs

by AmaEpsi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaEpsi/pseuds/AmaEpsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night between lawyers ends up a bit interesting when their wives join the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hamiltons and the Burrs

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> It was about 3 AM when I wrote this and I was not entirely sure what I was writing. So, if it's a bit odd, that's because really I just wanted the Hamiltons and Burrs to bang.

Burr was, to say the least, not alexander’s favorite person. He also wasn’t his least favorite, and at the moment that was quite apparent. 

His least favorite person would not have him trembling, eyes shut and hair a mess as he was pressed against a wall. He wouldn’t let his least favorite person kiss his neck like that. Or his jaw. Or his lips. God, Burr’s lips… Alexander’s hair was down, which it rarely was these days, and Aaron loved it. He played with his hair, tugged it, ran his fingers through the soft, dark locks.

The first meeting they had like this, the first words Alexander said while being undressed on top of the other lawyer’s desk were ‘what if someone walks in?’ Now the idea being caught entangled in each other, that made him go crazy. After so many times, he wasn’t worried about people walking in. Though maybe he should have been.

Burr’s hands slipped under Alexander’s shirt, feeling every inch of tan skin he could and teasing the places that he knew were sensitive. The small of his back was a favorite. One hand teased one of the other man’s nipples as their lips locked together, messy and filled with passion. Alexander whimpered and moaned, pressing closer to Aaron and letting his name slip out against his lips. 

That was when Burr broke. 

He pushed Alexander onto the floor, not bothering with the desk or the couch this time, and undressed him hastily. He kissed his neck, reaching down to slip a finger into his entrance- no matter how often they fucked, Burr didn’t want to hurt him by giving him too much too soon, despite Alex begging him for more in a quiet, desperate voice.

After what felt like forever, Alexander felt Burr’s fingers pull out of him, and he moaned a bit. He lifted his hips, looking up at him and panting softly. “Please, Aaron.” he said, eyes squeezing shut as he pressed against any friction he could get. He felt the very tip of the other man’s uncut cock press against him, slick with precum and slowly pushing in. His voice and breathing hitched in time and he arched a little, the need to be touched still strong. He moaned and pressed right back against him, helping him as he pressed deep inside of the younger. 

Aaron’s moans were quiet as usual, but sometimes Alex would get him to be loud. Alex was always so loud when they did this. Burr denied enjoying it, said that he was going to get them caught, but god his voice sent shivers down his spine. He knew what they did was wrong, that neither of the married men should want each other so much, but fucking hell he needed him by now. He kissed him as he buried his cock as deep into him as he could, starting to thrust in slow and moaning. Alex was tense, biting the other’s lip and clinging to him for dear life as he sped up. 

“Alexander, please… Relax.” he said, carressing his sides and smiling against his lips. His voice was calm and reassuring, and it definitely helped as Alex relaxed around him, and his grip loosened a bit. He kissed Burr with passion again and pressed close to him, rolling his hips to tease him. “Please move faster” he breathed, and Burr shuddered. Hearing the word please was almost a delicacy when it came from Alexander. He nipped at the other’s neck and did as he asked, starting to move his hips at a faster pace and kiss his skin more and more. God, the marks he left were dark, but there weren’t anywhere near as many as he wanted to leave.

Soon there was the sound of a door opening and Burr gasped, covering Alexander’s mouth but not pulling out. No that risked too much sound from both of them. Footsteps, and whispering between two women. Oh dear god, two women about to walk in on them like this. He managed to lift Alex in a way that he could move both of them into a dark corner, keeping him close and hearing the two sit on the desk nearby.

“Theodosia, are you sure he won’t be here at this hour?” That was Eliza’s voice. Both of them tensed now, looking at each other. Now Theo spoke. “I’m certain, love. Now come here, let me feel you.” They were kissing on Burr’s desk, helping eachother out of the layers that each wore, and he glanced over to see Theodosia pressing Eliza onto her back and kissing over her breasts. Eliza’s head rolled over to the side as she moaned, and her eyes caught Burr’s in the dark. 

Both Eliza and Aaron gasped, ready to defend themselves, and Theodosia sat up. “Is everything alright love?” she asked, then looked where Eliza was staring. “Aaron? Is that?” After all four of them were silent for a moment, there was laughter. Theo laughed first, then Burr, then the Hamiltons. Alex’s head rested on Aaron and he blushed deeply, biting his lip. “This is… quite the turn of events.” Aaron said, chuckling and running a hand over his head. Eliza nodded. “I thought some of the marks on my husband were darker than ones I leave.” Both girls went over and kissed their respective husbands, getting the same general idea. 

They were going to have a foursome and it was going to be ridiculous. 

Eliza and Theo whispered to each other, and Theodosia nodded. She pushed Alex back, as he was still sitting up against Burr, and she straddled him with her chest to Burr’s. As she lowered herself on Hamilton’s cock she moaned, kissing her husband with passion as he started thrusting into Alex again, making his hips buck. Eliza kissed Alex quickly and then got over his face, lowering herself where she could look at him for the moment. She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing that he would need a moment to focus on what he was doing. They did this at home, sure, but never with two other people. He soon pressed his tongue up against her clit, lapping at it and moaning, more of a whimper. Finally he was putting his mouth to good use, and having a damn good time doing it. He felt hands on him, to overwhelmed to locate who they belonged to for a moment. Then he felt the fingertips on his hips and decided the calloused skin must belong to Burr, but that was fine by him. He rocked his hips and made an effort to angle himself enough to hit Theodosia’s g-spot. 

Her moans and arched back told him that he did good. 

Now he needed to focus on Eliza as well, so he pressed his tongue inside of her, bringing a hand up to rub her clit with his thumb. She moaned and tugged his hair, arching. After a few more minutes, she and Theo both turned around so they could kiss eachother, Burr instantly leaning forward to kiss his wife’s neck. Something about seeing her getting pleasure from Alexander as well, it made him both happy and much more turned on. He made a low, harsh growling noise, and he couldn’t hold back from thrusting hard into Hamilton. He moaned loud against her neck and made her shudder, tensing around Alex’s cock.

That sent Alex over the edge, and he moaned louder than he ever had despite being muffled by his wife. He twitched and kept lapping at her g-spot, desperate to get her off as well. Theodosia refused to let up on riding him until she came- it was something she was very adament about. Burr ket up his quick pace, helping to make Alex thrust up into Theo and gripping her hips instead of his. The Burr’s got off at the same time, both moaning quiet as they often did, but still both sounding lovely. Eliza finished last, and she cried out, just as loud as Alex, laying her head against Theo’s shoulder and clinging to her. 

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, and one by one they got off of Alexander. They all ended up laying by him though, not quite ready to make the walk back to home, despite it being so close. Aaron managed to get up, lock the door, and put the closed sign up in the window before getting a blanket and laying down with the other three. They all curled up together, and an orgy turned into a cuddle puddle. All of them passed out entangled, and in the morning they all got dressed, and went about their day. However, they did make plans for a few more secret meetings in the near future.


End file.
